Umi no Tamashii
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: The new  evil  vice principal got Keita kicked out of BL academy without Kazuki, the student council, or the Treasury noticing it.  Now out of BL academy, Keita goes back to his hometown…Inaba.  Warning has Yaoi, male harem, OCs, and spoilers.
1. Progolue

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and welcome to my first crossover fanfic. This is a crossover with Gakuen Heaven, Persona 4, both Persona 3 and Persona P3P, Devil Summoner, and little dash of Ar Tonelico. I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series.

Timeline: Gakuen Heaven – When Keita knows that Kazuki is the chairman and about the X7 virus, but doesn't kiss Kazuki.  
Persona 4 – When Kanji joins the Investigation Team.  
Persona 3 and P3P – After a year when Minato (male protagonist) died to become 'The Great Seal', his twin sister Minako (female protagonist) is in 12th grade and is having a little trouble with love; Shinjiro is also alive.

Note: This fanfic will be M rated in later chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_KEITA!" A woman with long ginger brown color hair and red eyes screamed. Standing by her side was a man with short dark blue hair and ocean blue colored eyes, his expression horrified at what was in front of them. In a glass container tube filled with blue liquid in front of the woman and man was a small child no older than one or two years old. The child had really short ginger brown hair like the woman's; however the child's eyes were closed._

"_Kouestu-san, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing to our youngest son?" The man with dark blue hair yelled at a man who was in his 60's. Before the man could reply to the blue haired man, all of a sudden the three of them hear a siren alarm. Next thing they knew was the sounds of explosions and inhuman growls._

"_Warning, Warning, Shadows have escape! I repeat Shadows hav-AAAAHHHH!" All three of them could hear a blood curdling scream from the speakers. When the scream died down, they could hear several of the inhuman growls from the speakers. "Shit, Akane try and free Keita!" The dark blue haired man said and takes out a black tube that was shaped as a tampon except a little bit bigger with length._

"_What about you?" the ginger brown haired woman named Akane asked before pulling out a silver Colt Anaconda magnum out of the gun holster that was on her waist. On the opposite of her waist was a katana, the handle of the katana was a crimson color and the sheath was also a crimson color except a darker crimson._

"_Don't worry about me, just save Keita and I'll keep them at bay!" He said and went pass the old man who had a shock expression. Akane cursed under her breath at the old man and aimed her gun at the glass tube._

_When she got a good spot to shot at without hitting the child named Keita, she aims the magnum at the glass tube container and pushes the trigger. The bullet flies out of the gun and hits the glass; when the bullet came into contact with the glass, the glass shatters and the weird blue liquid leaks out of it. "Keita!" Akane yells and catches the small child._

_When the child fell into her arms, the child opens his eyes to reveal beautiful ocean blue color eyes like the man that left the room. Before Akane could leave the room with her son in hand, she suddenly feels pain in her chest. She let out a grasped and fell to the floor. She then looks down at her chest to see blood…and a hand with claws covered in her blood._

_Akane slowly turns her head to see what was behind her. Her eyes widened when she sees who the hand belonged to. Behind her was a woman with long jet black hair, scarlet red color eyes, pale skin, and wings, the left was a midnight black and the right one pure white. The woman was also wearing a black kimono with a light blue obi around her waist. Akane growled at the woman, "Why are you here…Shi no Tenshi..?"(1) Akane asked and begins to cough out blood._

"…" _The woman didn't answer, but instead her eyes were on the child in Akane's arms. Akane notices the woman was looking at her child and she growls at the black haired woman. "What do you…want..?" Akane asks and coughs out more blood._

_The black haired woman turns her attention to Akane. "What I want onna (2), is at you wish to protect your son and daughter no matter what…right?" She asked and Akane looks at her._

"_And if I wish for that…what would you do..?" Akane asked as she could feel a little bit of her life force slipping away._

"_These fools in this place have given my heart to your son," the black haired woman looks at the child, "and he is now my chosen one." The woman said and kneels down to face Akane._

"_But isn't that your hand in my chest…that is bleeding..?" Akane said and looks at the hand._

"_No, unfortunately it is one of the 'Shadows' that did it…" The black haired woman said._

"_So…I'm going to die..?" Akane asked and more of her life force was slipping away._

"_Hai,"(3) the woman replied._

"_Then…promise me that…you will try to protect him and his big sister!" Akane said and coughed out more blood._

"_I will…" The woman said quietly._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu…" (4) Akane whispered quietly and the light in her red eyes faded away and her body fell to the floor with a thud._

"_AKANE!" Someone yelled and the scene went black._

* * *

Keita immediately opened his eyes and let out a grasp and stands straight up. His whole body was covered in cold sweat and his heart beating fast in his chest. "W-What kind of dream was that...?" he muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. Lately for the past week, he had been having dreams that involved two women and a man with dark blue hair.

He didn't know who the women were, but the man with dark blue hair he did know. The man was his father, Ito Kaito (5). Keita remembers that his father loved their mother, but from what he could remember was that their mother was killed. He was only one or two years old at the time, but he couldn't remember what she looked like. All he could remember of her was that she had long ginger brown hair.

He lets out a sigh and gets out of his bed. Keita slowly walks towards his room balcony and looks at the rising sun. He closes his eyes and lets the wind blow in his face. 'I wish I could stay here until a graduate…' he thought and opens his eyes to look at the sun.

However, unknown to Keita and the people around him; fate had a card up her sleeves, a card that will not only change Keita's destiny, but also his potential.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Note 1: Shi no Tenshi (Japanese) - (English) 'Angel of Death', correct me if I'm wrong  
Note 2: Onna (Japanese) - (English) Woman  
Note 3: Hai (Japanese) - (English) Yes  
Note 4: Arigatou gozaimasu (Japanese) - (English) Thank You in a formal way.  
Note 5: Last name's comes first and first name's comes last in Japan and maybe other places.


	2. Chapter 1  Leaving

Celestial Reyvateil: Hmm…I'm thinking whatever or not to swap Yukiko and Souji genders…since I don't see any fanfics of male Yukiko.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series; Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Leaving**

Keita yawns as he puts on his uniform. The morning sun was brightly shinning in the sky, its rays of light hit his balcony window and into his room. He smiles and puts on his green necktie around his neck. Before he could bush his short ginger brown hair, he hears his cellphone ring. "Wonder who that could be?" he muttered to himself and grabs his new cellphone he got from Kazuki.

He presses the green answer button and held it up to his ear. "Moshi moshi?" (6) Keita said and hears a voice on the other line.

"Keita-chan, how's my otouto(7) doing at that academy?" A female voice asked him.

"I'm doing well Amaya onee-san (8), how about you?" He replied to the female voice.

"Busy, this school semester. But one thing for sure is that I'll be done with high school, when you're just starting it!" The female named Amaya said to Keita.

Ito Amaya was Keita's older sister and younger sister to their older brother, Ito Koichi. Koichi was the oldest (half) sibling and runs an animal shelter back in their hometown. Keita had talked to his older (half) brother a few talks in the past, but haven't seen him in over 7 years. Why, because when he was 8 years old, his father took him away from their hometown and drops him off at his obaa-san (9) house, and picks him up after the X7 virus was cured.

Keita didn't know why father only picked him and not his sister or brother. All he remembered was both their father and Koichi arguing in the kitchen, while his sister was making sure he didn't enter the kitchen. After one hour later, their father stormed out of the kitchen, grabs Keita and storms out of the house. When the two of them were out of the house, Keita could hear Koichi yelling at their father along the lines of "_If you think I'm going to abandon our family legacy, you are wrong oyaji! (10) I will prove to you that we Summoners are not disappearing!_"

Keita didn't know what Koichi was talking about back then, but Kaito seemed to ignoring him and puts Keita in the car and drives off. Years later, Keita still stays in contact with Koichi and Amaya. Keita lightly scratch his head, "Is that it onee-san? Or is there more you want to ask?" he asked his sister. He hears a small chuckle, "Well, I just want you to know that you can come back home any time you want. Me and onii-sama(11) don't mind, and we even told otou-san(12) about it. Needless to say he kind off disagree with it." Amaya said and sighs.

"Did Koichi onii-san and otou-san…argue?" Keita asked worried.

"A little bit actually, I'm surprise they didn't started a fight." She replied. Before Keita could say anything to his big sister, he looks towards the clock. "I'm sorry onee-san, but one of my classes is going to start soon. So I have to say good bye for now." Keita said and he hears a good bye from Amaya and they both hanged up.

* * *

Amaya sighed as she hangs up on Keita. Amaya was wearing a purple kimono that had cherry blossom prints on it and she had a green obi around her waist. Her hair was a midnight blue and was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon that had black satin lace around the outside of it. Her eyes were an ocean blue color, and her skin a light pale white. Around her neck was a bead necklace, the beads were a light sky blue color. She closed her cellphone and turns to a male who was standing at the door.

The male was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. His hair was a raven black that was slightly spiky on the ends. His skin was a light olive skin tone and his eyes an ocean blue like Amaya's. Hanging from his neck was a silver chain necklace that had an animal fang hanging from it. "Was that Keita?" the male asked in a deep voice. "Hai (13) it was onii-san, in a few minutes I have to call a friend of mine…" Amaya replied.

The male noticed that she had black bangs under her eyes that told him that she didn't slept yet. "Amaya, after you call that friend of yours, why won't you go take a nap or go asleep?" he asked worried.

"Don't worried Koichi onii-san, I will go a bed soon…" she said and yawns tiredly. Koichi frowned, but didn't push it. "Alright, but I'm going to be late tonight so don't stay up all night." He said and walks away. When Amaya knows that Koichi was out of hearing range, she presses the number three. She then holds it down and the phone starts dialing.

A few seconds later she could hear a female's voice. "Hello and who is this?" the female voice asked. "Ohayoo gozaimasu (14) Mitsuru, it is Ito Amaya." Amaya said and smiles. There was a slight pause at the, another end for a minute before Amaya hears a female voice again. "Amaya…it has been a while since we talked." Mitsuru said her voice calm as the wind.

"Hai it has been a while, but this isn't just a social call Mitsuru…" Amaya said quietly. Amaya could fell the slight tension on the other side of the phone. "Is something wrong Amaya?" Mitsuru asked. Now it was Amaya's turn to pause before few seconds later, she opens her mouth. "Have you…ever heard of the Midnight Channel..?"

* * *

Keita yawns as the bell ringed signaling that the class had ended. "Now please remember that in a few weeks that in July final exams will begin, so study hard mina-san (15)!" Umino sensei (16) said and everyone begin to leave the classroom.

'I should call Amaya onee-san when I'm done with my classes.' Keita thought as he got out of his seat and walks out of the classroom. "Keita!" someone shouted and Keita turned around to see a male with purple eyes and ash blonde hair. "Kazuki, what are you doing here?" Keita said. After Keita found out about Kazuki being the chairman of BL Academy, he's being careful about what he says to Kazuki. "Well, I want to ask you if you want to watch the meteor shower night." Kazuki asked Keita. "Sure Kazuki, where should we watch them?" Keita replied and both he and Kazuki start to walk.

"The Suzubishi family villa, at 9 o'clock or early be good." Kazuki whispered and before Kazuki could say anything else to Keita, they see Shunsuke riding his bike towards them. "Yo Keita, you got a minute?" Shunsuke said and stop his bike by the two males.

"What is it Shunsuke?" Keita asked. Shunsuke smirk at the brunet, "Haven't you heard? Ever since the MVP battle, you've gotten quite popular!" Shunsuke said and he reached into his academy uniform jacket to pull out a few papers. Keita raised an eyebrow at Shunsuke and took the papers. "Since you're the MVP hero, clubs around the academy are asking you to join them!" Shunsuke said and turns to Kazuki.

"Endo you don't mind if I burrow Ito-kun, right?" Shunsuke asked and turns to Kazuki. "I guess…" Kazuki said and when he was going to ask Shunsuke if he could come too, both Shunsuke and Keita were gone in a flash. "This is going to be a long day…" Kazuki sighed and begin to search for them.

* * *

A black fox slowly walks up to a sleeping Amaya, and was lying down on a black couch. The black fox had white strips on the edges of its ear, its tail, and white down its four legs and in the middle of the legs turned dark gray. The black fox eyes were a dark sea green. The fox then jumps up on the couch and nuzzles Amaya's cheek. Amaya groans and open her eyes to see the black fox. "Hello Daiyu (17)…" she said tiredly and rubs her eyes.

Daiyu yipped at her mistress and Amaya stands up and yawns. "What time is it..?" She muttered to herself and looks at the clock. It was noon; she groaned and tries to gets up. Daiyu looks at her mistress and got off the couch to allow Amaya to get up. Amaya stands up and stretches her body. She heard a popping sound in her back and she sighed.

'Now then…what should I do..?' she thought and rub the back of her head.

* * *

"Minako!" Someone shouted and a dark ginger brown haired girl turned around to see who it was that called her name. The brunette was wearing a black school uniform; the black skort (18) went down to her thighs, a black jacket that had long sleeves with a symbol on the left side of it, and a red ribbon around the inside shirt necklace. The brunette eyes were crimson; her hair was tied into a ponytail and she had the roman number twenty-one hair clip on the left side of her hair.

The person that called her was a female that had short honey brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a pink school jacket, a red ribbon around the necklace, and a dark blue skort that was shorter than the red eyed brunette's. "So do you want to hang out later after school?" The light haired brunette said.

"Sorry Yukari, but I've already have plans after school." The dark haired brunette named Minako said. Yukari pouted for a second before she smiled. "Are you hanging out with someone special?" Yukari said a smirk on her lips. Minako slightly blushed at her friend and narrow her eyes at Yukari. "No…its Fuuka, she said that she wanted me to help her with her cooking…" Minako said and grabs her bag.

* * *

"Ito Keita…he doesn't seem to have any talents or skills." A man murmured to himself as he reads Keita's profile. The man had messy short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing black business suit with a red necktie.

"Well, it seems like that I have to remove this one…"

* * *

Keita sighs and shuts the door behind him. He slowly walks towards his bed and collapses on the bed. "Uh…I'm so tired…" he muttered and looks at the clock. 'Hmm…I guess a one hour nap won't do me harm.' He thought and was about to closed his eyes, when he heard something from the laptop on his desk. Still tired, Keita got off the bed and checks his laptop to see he had a new email. He clicks on the email and begins to read it.

When he was done reading it, he covered his mouth in shock and fell to he's knees. "I-I've been expelled..? But how..?" Keita muttered in shock and he could feel tears coming. Tears appear in his eyes and slips down his cheek. "I-I better call onee-san about this…" His voice trembling, he reaches into his uniform jacket pocket grabs his cell phone, and dials his big sister.

The cell phone rings, and someone answered. "Moshi moshi?" Keita hears and let out a sigh. "Onee-san…I've been expelled." He said weakly. "NANI(19)? What in the world made them expel you?" Amaya yells and Keita covers his ear, he then uncovers his ears and continues to talk to Amaya. "I-I don't know Amaya onee-san, but-"before Keita could finish his sentence, Amaya cuts him off. "Keita otouto, I think it's time for you to come to Inaba." She said calmly and Keita eyes widened.

"You sure onee-san, I mean why so sudden?" He asked.

"Because…well it's hard to explain…" she replied and he could hear a sigh from her. "Anyways I'll get you a train ticket so that you can come here." She said and waits for a reply from him.

"O-Okay onee-san, but how will you send the ticket?" Keita replied his voice still trembling and he wipe away the remaining tears.

He hears a chuckle, "Don't worry about it otouto, I'll have a friend of mine's drop it off. Oh, and on the right side of your backpack is something from me so don't forget to check it, okay? Well I'll see later at the train station, sayonara (20) Keita." Amaya said and hung up on him.

* * *

"That should be everything…" Keita muttered to himself and zips up his dark green backpack. He bit his lip when he glances around the room. 'I'm really going to miss it here…' he thought and reaches into his uniform jacket and pulls out the cell phone he got from Kazuki. He touches the surface of the cell phone and puts it down on the desk by the laptop. He didn't deserve this…he was a burden to them, and they protected him…He didn't have talent; the only thing special he got was luck, luck that was almost inhuman to the common human.

Keita slowly took off the BL academy jacket and puts it on the bed. He was wearing a sky blue shirt that had short sleeves and dark blue jeans. He sighed and picks up his backpack and walks towards the door. The balcony door was open and the wind was light brushing against his body. Keita's hand grabs the doorknob and he hesitantly opens the door. He took one last look around the room and his lips slowly form a sad smile. "Sayonara….minna." he murmured before walking out of the room and close the door.

Even though it was night time, Keita made sure that no one seen him sneak out of the academy. Surprisingly no one did see him; either it was his luck that was helping him or everyone was out doing their own businesses. Keita bit his lip, even though Kazuki was waiting at the Suzubishi family villa. Keita choose not to go, he didn't want to put a burden on Kazuki...

He checked his pockets to make sure he had enough yen to get a taxi to drive him somewhere that was near a train station. When he got a taxi, he tells the driver to drop him near the train station. The driver seemed to nod at him and starts driving the taxi. While the taxi driver was driving, Keita looks out the taxi window to the ocean. The ocean was shining under the night sky, the stars in the sky also shining with light.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, they stopped in front a shop. "The train station should be a three minute walk mister." The taxi driver said to him and Keita nods at him. "Thank you." Keita replied and reach into his jean pocket. He pulls out one 5,000 yen and two 100 yen coins, and gives them to the Taxi driver. "You have a nice evening mister." The taxi driver said and Keita gets out of the taxi. When Keita steps out of the taxi, he begins to walk towards the train station.

Once he was at the train station, he hears a male voice. "Yo, you Ito Keita?" the male voice asked and Keita looks in front of him. In front of him was a male wearing a black jacket, a dark purplish blue color shirt and black pants that seemed to be a school uniform. On the male's head was a dark blue cap that had a weird symbol on it.

"Yes, I'm Ito Keita." He said and sees a smile forming on the male's lips.

"You must be Amaya-chan's otouto then, I'm Iori Junpei." The male named Junpei holds out his hand, and Keita shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Iori-san." Keita said and let's go of Junpei's hand.

"Hey no need to be formal with me, you can call me Junpei. It's also nice to meet the little brother of Amaya-chan." Junpei replied and pats Keita on the shoulder.

"Onee-san talks about me?" Keita asked with a somewhat surprising tone.

"Yep, when she used to live with us at the dorm, she would talk about you or what you've been up to. She was also worried about you too." Junpei replied.

"Anyways, here's the ticket." Junpei said and reaches into his pants pockets. He pulled out a train ticket and gives it to Keita.

"Arigato gozaimasu (21)." Keita thanks Junpei and accepts the ticket.

"No problem dude, here you should also have this." Junpei said and gives Keita a piece of paper.

"Just in case you need someone to talk to theirs mine cell phone number and some of my friends, have a nice trip Keita!" Junpei said and walks away from the brunet and waves at him. Keita also waves back and at Junpei. When Junpei was gone, Keita stops waving and starts to walk towards the train station.

* * *

After finding the train that would take him to his hometown, Keita was about to put his bag on the rack when something and a note fell out backpack right side pocket. Keita raised an eye brow he bends down to grab the item and note. The item was a black iPod touch and around it was a pair of light blue earphones. Keita flips the note around and his eyes widened a little bit.

Happy Birthday,

Ketia otouto sorry I couldn't give you this in person, but I had to slip it in your backpack when otou-san wasn't looking. I hope you enjoy the academy you're going to. I also put on a few songs on the iPod touch, so I also hope you like them. If you want when we meet again in person, I can show you how to put more songs on it okay?

With love,  
Ito Amaya

Keita smiled at the note, and puts on his new earphone. He then put his backpack on the rack and sits down. When he sat down, the train starts to move and he looks at the window. What he saw was meteor shower. His eyes widened at the sight of them in the sky. Keita could feel the tears in his eyes, and wipe them away. He press one of the iPod buttons and selected a random song. He glances at the sky before he felt his eyes closing. However before his eyes were fully closed, he saw a blue butterfly that seemed to glow. The blue butterfly disappeared when he closes his eyes and the song he selected starts playing.

**VS sung by Misono**

**Kick out! Break out!  
Iza tachiagare yo! – Stand up now!  
I won't give up! Boku no genkai wa – I won't give up! I set  
Jibun de kimeru mono dakara – My own boundaries  
Mada mada yukeru sa going now! – I can keep going, going now!**

"**Watashi no kimochi nante wakaranai to" – "You don't know how I feel"  
Kabe wo tsukuri nani mo mienaku shita – I put up walls so I couldn't see anything  
"Jibun nante?" to jishin mo nakunatteku – And I'm even losing confidence, thinking "What's with me?"  
Ritaia? – Retire?**

**Kekka wa tsukimono de boku no kage sore ga subete – Everything has an outcome; my figure is everything**

**Hey girls! Hey boys!  
Nani mo shinai yori – It's better to do something and regret it  
I try all things! Yatte kuyamebe ii – I try all things! Than to do nothing  
Kitto sono shippai ga boku wo tsuyoku shite kureru – Surely those failures will make me stronger  
Going now!**

**Nan demo sorou benri na yo no naka wo – Expecting a convenient world where everything was the same  
Ate ni shite yuuki wo sagashita tte – I searched for some courage  
Kantan ni te ni hairu mono ja nai kara – But it's not an easy thing to find  
Mou dame? – Is it hopeless?**

**Boku wa mada ringu ni sae – I haven't even got in the ring yet  
Tatte nai okubyoumono – I'm such a wimp**

Suddenly the music in the song went softer.

**Kick out! Break out!  
Kimochi sae areba – All you need is the feeling  
I won't give up dekiru to shinjite – I won't give up, and you'll believe that you can do it  
Dare ni mo katanakutemo ii jibun ni makenai – You don't need to beat anyone, just don't lose to yourself  
Going now!**

The music slowly went back to rock, except the rock theme of the song was soft.

**Kick out! Break out!  
Takusan no kizu ga – Many scars  
I won't give up yuuki no akashi ni – I won't give up, are a sign of courage  
Nigenai boku ni ikutsumo no shiawase wo kureru – And will bring countless happinesses to me for not running away  
Going now!**

**Boku ni beruto wo sasageyou! – Award me my belt!**

The song ended in a few seconds and a lone tear escape one of Keita's eyes and slip down to his cheek.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

Note 6: Moshi moshi is used when you answer the phone in Japan.  
Note 7: Otouto (Japanese) – Little brother (English)  
Note 8: Onee-san (Japanese) – Big sister (English) in a formal way if you put either 'san' or 'sama'.  
Note 9: Obaa-san (Japanese) – Grandma (English) in a normal way.  
Note 10: Oyaji (Japanese) – Dad (English) in an informal way.  
Note 11: Onii-sama (Japanese) – Big brother (English) formal way if you put 'san' or 'sama' like onee-san.  
Note 12: Otou-san (Japanese) – Dad (English) formal.  
Note 13: Hai (Japanese) – Yes (English)  
Note 14: Ohayoo gozaimasu (Japanese) – Good Morning (English) formal.  
Note 15: Mina-san (Japanese) – Everyone (English) formal or if you want the normal way it's minna.  
Note 16: Sensei (Japanese) – Teacher (English)  
Note 17: Daiyu (Chinese) – Black jade (English) and it's a name.  
Note 18: If I remember right, in Persona 3 there was an anime cut scene were Yukari fell to the ground trying to attack one of the shadow's, and we see short's instead of…well panties.  
Note 19: Nani (Japanese) – What (English).  
Note 20: Sayonara (Japanese) – Good bye (English)  
Note 21: Arigato gozaimasu (Japanese) – Thank you (English) formal.

Celestial Reyvateil: Phew, well here chapter 1 it took a while to finish since I'm busy with school. Anyways I decided to genderbend Souji and Yukiko; I'll post the images of what they look like on my profile. When Keita was going to pick up his train ticket, I was going to choose Mitsuru to meet Keita, but I decided why not Junpei since Keita need a little cheering up. Thank you for reading this and please leave a review to tell me how my fanfic looks like so far for you guys.


	3. Chapter 2  Welcome home

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and I'll try to update maybe once or twice a month. Anyways I think I'm going to make Keita appear on the Midnight channel like everyone else except female!Souji who got the power to enter in the beginning of the game, since in this fanfic Keita is from Inaba.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series; Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Welcome home**

Keita let out a moan and slowly open his eyes. The blue butterfly he saw was gone, and he shrugged. 'Maybe that blue butterfly was just mine imagination…' he thought and looks at the window. The sky was still dark and the meteor shower was still happening.

"We are arriving at Yasoinaba station, so please get gather your personal belongs." A voice said and Keita gets up and grabs his backpack.

* * *

Amaya smiles as she sees the train coming. By her side was Daiyu watching curiously at the train. Instead of wearing the kimono she wore a few hours ago, she was wearing a lilac colored shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and on front of the shirt were two Persian blue camellias and a black skirt that went to her knees and two pockets on the sides. Woven into the black shirt was a white iris that had a tint of purple; it was on the bottom left side of the skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and the same red ribbon was still there, she was also wearing a pair of white tennis shoes.

She watches at the platform the train halting. When it came to a complete halt, she sees Keita step out of the train with a sad smile on his lips. As soon as he sees his big sister, his eyes lit up. "Amaya onee-san!" he said and rushes towards her and tackles her with a hug. Daiyu looks at the brunet weirdly and sniffs Keita. "Keita otouto, it's so nice to see you again." Amaya said and Keita lets go of her.

Amaya looks at her little brother; her little brother's face was a little bit more feminine when she last saw him and he looked so cute! "Thank you for the iPod touch, you know you didn't have to get me anything…" Keita whispered and Amaya touches his hair.

"Keita, you know Koichi likes to spoil you and me the most. Besides…I like spoiling my otouto too!" Amaya said and wrap her arms around Keita and his face came into contact with Amaya's boobs. Keita could feel his cheeks blushing hard. "O-Onee-san..." he muttered and Amaya let him go.

"Come on, let's go home. Besides on the way home, you can tell me how that academy was like." She said and the two siblings begin to walking with Daiyu behind them.

* * *

Daiyu remembered the brunet when she sniffs him. The brunet's scent was a mixer of the ocean breeze and different kind of flowers. She remembered meeting him once when he and her mistress father came to visit. Keita as her mistress calls him was a cute cub. His hair was a bit longer back then, and his eyes still held that innocent shine in them. Daiyu herself was still maturing.

She could tell that her mistress cared for the boy and would do anything for him. So if her mistress wanted to protect him, then she would also protect him.

* * *

"I see it seemed like a good academy. Keita you also said that it was on a manmade island right?" Amaya asked as they stop in front of a door. Above them was a white house that looked like it had two to three floors. The house roof was a really dark blue. "Yeah, why do you ask onee-san?" Keita asked and watches Amaya dig into one of her skirt pockets.

"Well, I was just wondering because the school that I went to before was on a manmade island. It was called Gekkoukan High School, it also founded by the Kirijo group." She replied and pulls out a key.

"Well Bell Liberty academy was founded by the Suzubishi Corporation. I guess the high school's we go to are founded have manmade island and are famous." Keita said and Amaya insert the key into the lock.

"Yeah, but I think the way we've been accepted are different. I was accepted because a friend of mines wanted me to attend the school. You can say that she was the heiress of the Kirijo group. If I remember right otouto, you got accepted because they sent you a letter of admission." She said and opens the door.

"But never the less, welcome home Keita otouto." Amaya said and enters the house, with Keita and Daiyu was following him. The inside of the house gave Keita a warm feeling. The walls were a plain white, and both Keita and Amaya take off their shoes. They then put on a pair of slippers, Keita was wearing a pair of baby blue slippers and Amaya was wearing pair of red violet slippers. Amaya closes the front door behind them and locks it. Once that was done, she walks toward an area that was the living room and to the left side of the living room was a kitchen area. In the center of the kitchen area was a black table with four chairs around it. On the right side of the living room was a glass door that probably lend to a medium size area.

"Make yourself home Keita, I have to prepare dinner right now anyways. You can also take a nap on the couch if you want or watch TV. The remote is on the couch." Amaya suddenly says and puts the key that she just used into a black dish bowl that had one another key. The key was black with a green crescent moon on it. Keita walks towards a black coach and sits on it; he also puts down his backpack. In front of Keita when he sits on the coach was a black coffee table and a few inches away from the coffee table is a plasma TV that was placed on a dark oak media stand.

Keita watches his big sister put on a dark blue apron and she ties it on. "Do you want something spicy?" Amaya asked and grabs a pot and puts it on the stove. "No thank you onee-san…" Keita replied with a sad tone. Amaya immediately drop that subject she was going to ask next. "…" she didn't say anything else and grabs a wok.

'Well, I think otouto needs a little bit cheering up. Maybe cooking his favorite food would help…' Amaya thought and walk towards the refrigerator.

* * *

"Tadaima (22)." A young female said and closes a door and locks it. The young female had long dark ash gray hair, pearl gray eyes, and pale white skin. She was wearing a Yasogami high school uniform; expect she was wearing a white blouse under the uniform jacket. She was also wearing dark gray pantyhose's.

"Okaerinasai (23), Seiko onee-chan!" A young girl yelled back. The young girl had light chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. The girl's hair style was two sided pigtails. She was also wearing a dress that had had pink on the top and two different shades of red on the bottom. The girl then runs toward the gray hair female.

"Hello Nanako-chan, I went to the grocery store and got some food." Seiko said sweetly and shows the girl named Nanako two plastic bags filled with food items.

"Thank you Seiko onee-chan, what do you think we should cook for dinner?" Nanako asked and grabs one of the plastic bags.

"Hmm…maybe some fried rice with beef?" Seiko suggest.

"That sounds good onee-chan!" Nanako said excited.

* * *

"Onee-san, I'm going to take a nap in my room." Keita said and got off the couch.

"Okay Keita, I'll get you when dinner's done." Amaya replied while chopping up a carrot into small pieces. Keita nods at her and walks toward a staircase. Amaya watches him go up the stairs and disappeared. "Ow!" she murmured quietly and looks at her middle finger that was bleeding. The wound wasn't that big or deep, but it was big enough to for it to leak out a small amount of blood. As she stares at it, she was getting a nostalgic feeling.

"_Ow!"_

"_You get so easily distracted Amaya-chan."_

"_Shut up, baka fukurou_(24)_…"_

"_Hahahaha, that's right I'm a baka fukurou. Then again I'm your baka fukurou my kitsune(25)."_

"…"

"_Aw you look so cute when you're blushing."_

Amaya smiles sadly and sucks on her middle finger. She slowly walks to a cabinet and opens it. Amaya takes out a box of bandages and grabs a bandage out of it.

* * *

Keita yawns as he falls on his bed. The bed sheets were a sky blue and the pillows were a navy blue. 'It's been a long time since I slept on this bed.' He thought and grabs one of his pillows. His room walls were an electric blue color, and a window was above his bed. In the night sky there very little few meteor showers, the moon light shines through the window and hits Keita's hair. His hair shined a natural red and was shining like highlights were woven into his hair.

He tightens his grip on the pillow and his eyes were slowly closing. Before his eyes could completely close, he sees a golden butterfly flying towards him and lands on one of his hands. The glow of this butterfly was brighter than the blue one he saw when ridding on the train. Besides the glow being brighter, the golden butterfly also was sparkling gold dust when it was flying towards him.

'Huh…why do I have a feeling that I have seen this colored butterfly before..?' Keita thought and his close his eyes.

* * *

Fate smiles at three cards in front of her. The card to the left had the Roman numeral XXIII, and the card to right had the Roman numeral XXII. The last card was in the middle had the Roman numeral XXI. Fate couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the cards. Soon the real story will begin when the story she created over that town was done…but for now she would wait in silence.

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

Note 22: Tadaima (Japanese) – I'm home (English)  
Note 23: Okaerinasai (Japanese) – Welcome home (English)  
Note 24: Baka fukurou (Japanese) – Idiot owl (English)  
Note 25: Kitsune (Japanese) – Fox (English)

Celestial Reyvateil: I guess this was a somewhat quick update…anyways I'm thinking about giving Ketia the Aeon Arcana because I can't really think of another Arcana that he would have right now -_-;. Besides the Aeon Arcana didn't appear in Persona 4. If anyone has an idea on other Arcana I should give him, then please comment about it. Also if you guys want to know what Keita's favorite food is, well you guys have to wait for the next chapter then!


	4. Chapter 3 Dreaming and small Catching up

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of "Umi no Tamashii". So please enjoy this chapter –bows-.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series; Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dreaming and small Catching up**

"Awaken young one…" A voice called out to Keita. Keita moans and opens his eyes that immediately widened at where he was. He was in some type of area that had four golden pillars, a checkerboard floor below him, and golden fences connected to the four pillars. The space around him was a blue, but it was a mixer of different blues. In front of him was a black haired man wearing a white tuxedo and black necktie. The man was also wearing a mask, the left side of the mask had a purple butterfly wing and the other side was a blue butterfly wing while the rest of the mask was porcelain white. The black haired man held out his hand to Keita. Keita hesitantly grabs the man hand, and he helps Keita get up.

"Who are you..?" Keita asks.

"My name is Philemon young one." Philemon said and Keita once again looks around.

"Where am I, and why am I here?" Keita asked.

"You are in a realm that is in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Now that I told you my name, it's your turn to tell me your name young one."

"Ito…Keita." Keita replied quietly unsure if he could trust the man.

"I see, well do you know why you're here?" Philemon asked his black hair flowing like wind was blowing against it.

"No…I don't."

"If I can ask, but what kind of talents or skills do you have?" Philemon asked.

"I don't have any talents or skill; the only thing I have that is special is my insane luck (26)…" Keita said and looks down at the floor.

"Luck huh…you do know that there are humans out there that would like that kind of luck right? Why do you think, your luck is bad?" Philemon asked curious.

"Because…" Keita couldn't help but let out a sigh. He was somewhat good at cooking, but it's been awhile so he didn't know if he was horrible, so-so, or good. He had average grades, was average at sports, over all he was just normal with the exception of his luck.

Philemon stares at Keita. Whatever or not the boy knew it, but Philemon could see something inside of Keita. It almost shine with a divine glow to it and was shaped as a flower made out of crystal. Philemon could see that the boy just needed a gentle push to unlock his real potential and maybe more. Even though he couldn't interfere directly with the human realm, he could at least give that gentle push. "What if I told you there is a way for you to change?" Philemon suddenly asked.

Keita raise an eyebrow, "Change…? What do you mean?" he question before they were interrupted. The platform they were standing on beings to shake and Keita almost fell on his ass. "Well, it looks like for now that ours times up." Philemon said and as the area around them was slowly disappearing.

"Philemon, what do you mean by 'change'?" Keita asked as the pillars disappear and slowly the floor also started to disappear.

"You will found out in due time Keita! For now just let it show itself when the time's right." Philemon said and Keita's vision became blurry then completely black.

* * *

"Keita…Keita." Amaya said as she lightly shakes Keita. She could hear a moan from him and Keita slowly opens his eyes. Keita then rub his eyes, looks at his older sister, and sat up. "Dinner's already done..?" He asked.

"Yep, come get it while it's still hot and warm." Amaya replied in a whisper to him and stands up. Keita also got up and walks out of his room with Amaya behind him. Immediately Keita could smell something when they step down the stairs. Once both Keita and Amaya were in the kitchen, Keita's eyes almost widened at what was on the table. On the table were two plates of curry that were still steaming hot, above the curry was a deep fried pork cutlet that was cut into slices that could fit inside of a person's mouth.

"Onee-san…you cooked all of this?" Keita asked as he sits in one of the chairs. Amaya smiles at him and grabs a black wooden komebitsu (27) that was filled with rice that was somewhat wet and streaming like hot water. "Yep, your favorite dish, curry with lots of potatoes (28). The deep fried pork is just something extra I throw in for us." Amaya said and puts down the komebitsu and grabs a black wooden rice paddle scoop.

Amaya scoops a small amount of rice and puts it on her plate. She then gives Keita the Komebitsu and he scoops a medium size amount of rice on his plate. He then covers the rice with the lid of the Komebitsu and puts the rice paddle scoop on top of the Komebitsu. "Itadakimasu (29)." Both Amaya and Keita said in unison. They both grab a fork and dig in.

When Keita took a bite of the curry, his eyes widened. "Sugoi (30)! Onee-san this taste great!" He said and eats one of the potatoes that were in the curry. Amaya smiles at him, 'Well, at least I manage to cheer him up.' She thought and eats one of slices of fried pork. After a few minutes of eating did Keita starts to talk to his sister. "So Onee-san, what have you been doing the last time we have met?" Keita asked.

"Well, you have been like eight at the time…and Koichi onii-san was busy with work. Well like I said I attended Gekkoukan High School for maybe two or three years. Right now I'm doing I guess what you call homeschool, but a little different. You see otouto, I go to one of otou-san's friend's house and they homeschool me and a couple of friends. Unfortunately I have to stay there for three weeks, and come back home for one week. So if you don't see me for a couple of weeks, that's why. Let's see what else is there..?" Amaya said and tilt her head to the left.

"You met Junpei at the train station right?" She asked and scoops up some curry. "Hai, he seems…nice and he has a cheerfully attitude to him." Keita replied and also scoops up some curry and eats it. "That's Junpei for ya, if you want some cheering up he's the male to do the job." She chuckle.

"If I can ask onee-san, but what other kind of friends did you have when you were in Gekkoukan High School?" He asked as he eats a slice of his fried pork.

"Well, there is a girl named Takeba Yukari who is a classmate with Junpei and two of our cousins." Amaya paused when she mentions 'two cousins' and looks toward Keita.

"Cousins?" Keita asked curious.

"Ah, that's right otou-san never did tell you about Arisato Minako or Minato did he?" Amaya said and silently thinks of their father. 'I swear otou-san is way to over-protective with Keita and I.' she thought almost bitterly yet with that bitterness was warmth that was almost similar to a family's warmth.

"This is the first time I have heard of them." He said and looks at the couch. The black fox that followed them was sleeping, its tail wrapped around itself like a blanket. Amaya notices him staring at Daiyu, "Do you remember that fox?" she suddenly said and Keita turn to look at her. "No, I don't…" he mutters to her.

"It's been awhile since you last saw her. Her name's Daiyu," Amaya said and looks towards the glass side door. "Koichi's fox is exploring the town again. So if you see a fox with white fur and indigo eyes, that's the fox. Anyways where was I again?" She asked her little brother.

"You were talking about your friends and our two cousins." Keita remained her.

"Ah yes that's right, let's continued. There was also a girl named Yamagishi Fuuka, a kid named Amada Ken, a blond haired girl named Aigis and her brother Alexio (31). In my class were Kirijo Mitsuru, Sanada Akihiko, and Aragaki Shinjiro." Amaya then slips a cup of tea.

"What do our cousins look like?" He asked and slips a cup of water.

"Minato had short hair with bangs that almost covered his face and dark blue hair like mine's. He also had pearl gray eyes that were almost silver. Minako…she has the same hair coloring like yours, now that I think about it you and Minako almost look the same except instead of ocean blue eyes, she has crimson red eyes." She said and they hear the door opening.

"Tadaima Amaya." A male voice said, Amaya look towards Keita and lifts her index finger to her lips and did a hush sound. She winks at him and gets out of her chair and walk towards the front door. "Okaerinasai nii-san, I cooked curry with deep fried pork cutlet on the side." She said to Koichi and kisses his cheek.

"Hmm, sounds good I'm starving. Work was…troublesome today." Koichi said quietly and takes off his baseball cap. "Onii-san I have a surprise for you." She said and Koichi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? What kind of surprise?" He asked and she smirks.

"Why don't you come see yourself?" She said and grabs Koichi's right hand and drags him to the kitchen. Once they enter the kitchen, Koichi's eyes widened. "Hello Onii-san…" Keita said quietly and stands up. Koichi just stares at Keita for a good two minutes and suddenly runs towards him and embraces him.

The three siblings stood still, as if someone casted a magic ice spell on them. Five minutes past and Koichi lets go of Keita and smiles, "Keita it been a long time. When did you arrive?" Koichi asked. "Few hours ago I think, onee-san picked me up." Keita replies and looks at Koichi.

"I see, why wasn't I informed by this?" Koichi asks and turns to Amaya.

"That's because…"

* * *

Minako sighed as she sits on her bed. After helping Fuuka with two basic Japanese dishes, she hung out with Akihiko and Shinjiro at Hagakure. When they were done eating the three of them headed for dorm. Even if the dark hour was over, it was a habit to them to arrive at the dorm before midnight. 'Hmm…tomorrow's Saturday, I wonder what I should do…' she thought.

Before she could continue thinking about what to do tomorrow, she hears a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Mitsuru," A voice said and opens the door. "Sorry to disturb you, but tomorrow I want everyone to come to the command room first thing in the morning." Mitsuru said to Minako.

"Okay, have you already told the others this?" Minako asked.

"Only Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, and you so far." Mitsuru replied.

"Why do you want us to meet in the command room anyways?" Minako question the other female.

"Because, it's about the shadows…"

* * *

"Why in the world would the academy expel you? And you said this is the second time and they succeed." Koichi asked not liking what he was hearing from his little brother.

"Hai, the first time was because of a power struggle with Vice Chairman Kuganuma and the Chairman of Bell Liberty academy." Keita answered.

"Power struggle?" Amaya raise an eye.

"Hai, and when he recommend that I drop out so that he wouldn't have the pleasure to expel me…I sent an email to the Chairman about letting me stay at the academy." Keita sighed.

"Matte(32), you emailed the Chairman?" Koichi asked curious.

"Hai, and that started something called the 'MVP Battle'."

"MVP Battle?" Amaya and Koichi said in unison and look at each another.

"It was a tag team match, and the winning team would get one wish granted to them." Keita said to his big brother and big sister.

"So you entered this so called 'MVP Battle' to tell the Chairman to grant your wish of staying there, right?" Koichi said and Keita nods.

"That is correct, but now…I don't know what to do…" Keita said quietly and he resists the urge to cry.

Both older siblings just look at Keita. "Do you think we should enroll him at Yasogami High?" Koichi whispered to Amaya.

"I don't know, lets us give Keita a few days to get familiar to the area. Since it been years he last saw the town. But we also have to tell otou-san about this, you know." Amaya whispered back to Koichi. Koichi's face darkens a bit, and he silently lets out a growl.

"Fine, tell oyaji about it." Koichi snarled loud enough for only Amaya to hear.

"Keita, why don't you finish your food then go take a bath, and Koichi yours is in the microwave still warm." Amaya said and Keita nodded and continues to eat the curry. Koichi also nods and gets out of the chair. Amaya smiles and also eats the curry.

* * *

"Gochisosama(33)," Keita said and puts down the fork, "I'll go take a bath onee-san and go to bed." He said and gets out of the chair. Both Amaya and Koichi watch Keita walk towards the stairs and up the stairs. When they hear his footsteps disappear, Amaya turns her head to Koichi. "So what cases did you do today?" She asked as he eats a slice of the deep fried pork.

"Well, today the amount of cases was a whole lot more than before!" He replied a bit shocked.

"It was a whole lot less cases before the murders of Konichi Saki and Yamano Mayumi, right?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes there have been more cases then usually." Koichi said and looks at Amaya.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Midnight Channel?" She asked and slips some tea.

"Maybe, I'll ask some of the other summoners about it."

"So…anything else you want like to tell me, onii-san?"

* * *

"So tired…" Keita murmured and collapse on the bed. Keita was wearing pajamas that were a dark blue. 'I better get some sleep, maybe tomorrow I should look around the town…' He thought and went under the blankets and closes his eyes.

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

Note 26: Keita's luck is truly insane, I remember reading something that said he winning Rock, Paper, Scissors 100 times in a row. I don't about you guys, but when someone wins 100 times in a row in Rock, Paper, Scissors their luck is insane because that game requires guessing.  
Note 27: A komebitsu is basely a Japanese container for rice.  
Note 28: Curry with lots of potatoes is Keita's favorite food along with strawberries.  
Note 29: Itadakimasu (Japanese) - I gratefully receive (English) you say Itadakimasu when you are about to eat in Japan.  
Note 30: Sugoi (Japanese) – Amazing (English)  
Note 31: I decide to name male!Aigis Alexio. His name means defender, defender of man, warrior, and protector.  
Note 32: Matte (Japanese) – Wait (English)  
Note 33: Gochisosama (Japanese) - Thank you for the meal (English) you say this when you are done eating and you can also add deshita if you want, it doesn't change the meaning.

Celestial Reyvateil: Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4 The Dojima's

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series; Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Dojima's**

The morning sun rises up to the horizon of the sky. The sun's rays shines on the streets and houses of Inaba. The sun's rays also shines on Keita's window. Keita was sleeping peacefully, however his slumber was interfered with a sound coming across his bed room.

**CLANG! CLANG!**

Keita wakes up surprise and looks around his room, confused. "Wake up, Koichi onii-sama!" Amaya yelled really loud for Keita to hear. 'What in the world is going on?' he thought and hears another clang.

"Okay, Okay I'm up I'm up!" Koichi yells, "You didn't have to do that, imouto(34)!"

"Well, you are a deep sleeper and all it takes for you to wake up to a loud noise. For example a pan and ladle against each other, or one of my favorite the air horn." Keita hears his sister say. Curious, Keita gets up and opens his bedroom door. Across of his room, was Koichi's room, his door wide open. Inside of his room were Koichi himself on the bed and Amaya standing above him with a ladle and pan in hand. "What's going on?" Keita asks and both of them look at him.

Koichi was wearing black trousers and he didn't have a shirt on, revealing his six packs abs. Amaya was wearing a plain green kimono and yellow obi around her waist. "I'm waking up Koichi, Keita otouto then again you probably don't remember why." Amaya answered and Koichi glares at her.

"More like trying to make me deaf…" Koichi muttered and Amaya glares back at him.

"What was that?" Amaya hissed at Koichi and Keita almost flinched.

Koichi eyes widened realizing what he just said to Amaya, "Nothing…nothing at all." He said quietly. Amaya merely glares at Koichi before looking towards Keita. "Sorry otouto if I woke you up, but onii-san here has an important meeting to attend to, right onii-sama?" She asked Koichi.

"Uh what important meeting, Amaya?" Koichi asks and Amaya elbows him in the stomach. "The meeting where the current heirs of each Kuzunoha's family meet and discuss if anything strange is going on." She whispers in his ear quietly and turns to Keita.

"So Keita what do you want for breakfast?" Amaya asks and she could hear Koichi mutter, "What about me?" to her but she ignores Koichi.

"Um, I don't know onee-san I guess you can decide." Keita replied.

"Then meet me in the kitchen when you two are done taking a bath, oh and Koichi onii-sama," Amaya said and was about to exit Koichi, but turns her head to Koichi, "please wear some formal clothes." She finish saying and exits the room.

"So did you notice last night that it'd rain when you went to sleep?" Koichi asked Keita. Keita looks at him and shook his head.

"Iie(35), I must have been really sleepy to not hear it." Keita replied to his older brother.

* * *

"Ohayoo gozaimasu onee-chan!" Nanako said to Seiko who still looked a bit sleeply.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Nanako-chan…" Seiko yawned and opens the refrigerator to look for something to eat. She couldn't help but think about what happened on the Midnight Channel last night.

_Flashback_

_Seiko got dressed in a blue nightgown that went to her knees. The blue nightgown had gold trims on the end of the nightgown and a big black ribbon around her chest that had black satin lace around the ribbon. She looks towards the TV in her room, and watches the screen turn itself on. The screen was really fuzzy, but there wasn't anyone standing in front of the camera._

_After a few seconds' past, the TV screen turns off. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen and that they were going to gain a new team member and friend. She lets out a yawn and begins to sets up her futon (36)._

_Flashback end_

"Nanako-chan, where's uncle?" Seiko asks and sits down on the floor.

"Oh, he said he was going to come home late when you were cooking last night, onee-chan." Nanako said to Seiko, and looks turns the TV.

"He also said that we were going to eat dinner at Amaya onee-chan place tonight!" Seiko raised an eye brow at Nanako.

"'Amaya onee-chan'?"

"Yep, she lives next door to us. You know the white house with a dark blue roof?" Nanako said and Seiko nods.

"Well, her otou-san and my otou-san are friends so we go over there if otou-san has time. Amaya onee-chan cooking is great, and Koichi onii-san plays with me too!" Nanako said excited.

* * *

Keita and Koichi walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the table were three plates, all filled with two strips of bacon, a slice of French toast, and two sunny slide up eggs. Amaya was washing a pan and she turns her head towards them. "It's good to see you two, and Koichi onii-sama you look very good." Amaya said and looks at Koichi. Koichi was wearing a red hakama (37) with a white coat that had gold trims on the ends of the sleeves.

Keita was wearing a blue shirt and green pants that went towards his knees. "Whatever at least I'm dressing formally…" Koichi murmured and takes a seat in one of the wooden chairs. Keita giggles at Koichi and sits in a chair that was next to Koichi's. "Onee-san can you show me around town today? I want to see if anything changed over the years." Keita asks Amaya, who just finished cleaning the pan.

"Of course, besides I need to do some shopping anyways." Amaya said and sits down cross the table from them. "Itadakimasu!" All three of them said in unison and begin to eat their breakfast.

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Minako hears someone knocking on the door and groans. "The door's not lock…" She mumbles loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. "Sorry for the interruption." A female voice said from behind the door and the door opens to reveal Yukari. Since it was Saturday, Yukari was wearing a pink shirt that had bright pink roses on it; she was also wearing white jeans and a pair of brown sandals.

Yukari looks at Minako, "You look like you just woke up Minako-chan." Yukari said and Minako kicks the bed sheets off and gets out of bed. "I just did…" Minako quietly said to Yukari and grabs some clothes and walks out of her room.

* * *

"Keita wait right here for a second, I need to get a purse." Amaya said and Keita nods. She runs up the stairs and runs down the hall. Amaya's room was to the left side of Koichi's room. Her door was a magnolia white color, and the frame around the door was a cream color. Amaya grabs the door knob and opens the door. Amaya's room walls were a cornflower blue color and the floor was cherry wood. She was about to walk towards her closet when she sees a black cat was on her bed. She stares at the black cat, "What are you doing here Gouto?" she asked quietly at the black cat.

The black cat opens its eyes and she could see Islamic green color eyes looking at her. The black green eyed cat stretches, but continues to watch her. "_It's nice to see you again Ito Amaya._" Gouto said his voice deep (38).

"Please cut the chitchat and tell me why you're here Gouto, as much as I like you coming here, you usually go talk to onii-sama first before me." She said in a polite tone. Gouto stands up and jumps towards a window that was above a white desk. Amaya walks toward the desk and looks out the window.

Below them were both Keita and Koichi who was wearing a crimson red cowboy hat. Amaya just shakes her head and smiles at Koichi. She turns her head to Gouto, who was looking at Keita. "Why are you staring at my otouto, Gouto?" She asked and Gouto continues to look at Keita. "_You do know that he has potential, right? I can sense something inside of him that wants to be awakened and be nurture._" He said and Amaya turns around and head towards her closet. She grabs a white purse that had a dolphin key chain charm on it.

"We'll talk when I get back." She said to Gouto and walks out of her room.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting Keita," Amaya said her tone back to its cheerful self. "Koichi shouldn't you be at that meeting right now?" she asked and Koichi groans.

"Alright, alright, I'll go now. You two be careful through." Koichi said and kiss both Keita and Amaya on the cheek. The two watches (with Keita blushing at the kiss) as he walks away and waves at them. When they both see Koichi disappeared, Amaya grabs Keita's wrist and smiles at him, "Let's go, I have a few places to show you." She said and begins to drag him to said place.

* * *

"Ohayoo gozaimasu everyone." Mitsuru said as Junpei closes the door behind him.

"So Mitsuru, what do you want to tell us?" Akihiko said and sits down on one of the red couch.

Mitsuru looks at everyone and also sits down, "Have any of you heard of something called the 'Midnight Channel'?" she asked and everyone in the room give her questionable looks.

"The 'Midnight Channel'? What is it, some kind of TV show that shows media junk?" Shinjiro asked a bit irritated.

"No, from what I hear from Amaya, the Shadows are back." Mitsuru said and almost everyone in the room grasped at what she said.

"Nani, you mean their back?" Yukari asked surprise.

"Hai, and it also seems that there are new Persona users as well." Mitsuru said and now everyone was looking at her in surprise.

"What else did Amaya senpai (39) told you?" Fuuka asked her eyes still widened in shock.

"Not only have the Shadows come back, but the channel is also connected to two murders in Inaba." Mitsuru said and everyone look at her with wide eyes.

"Anything else that we should know about this so-called 'Midnight Channel'?" Shinjiro asked.

"No, but Amaya said that she will tell us what she knows so far when it's summer vacation."

* * *

Amaya sneezed as both she and Keita walk around the shopping district. "Excuse me…" she muttered to Keita, who was looking at her. 'Someone is probably talking about me…' she thought.

"You okay onee-san?" He asked a bit worried.

"Yeah…I'm alright, don't worry about it." She replied. "Anyways, have you ever heard of Junes?" she asked Keita. Keita shakes his head.

"Well then, it's time to go grocery shopping then!" She almost shouted and drags Keita to Junes.

* * *

"Well, it's good to see you arriving a bit early Koichi-kun." A female voice said as Koichi walks into the room. The room had a big table that was shape as a circle, and around the circle table was a several chairs. The walls were a silver color, the floor was white titles, and the ceiling had beautiful paintings of mythology Gods and Goddesses. On the left side of the ceiling were Gods and Goddesses from Greek mythology with Zeus in front of them. On the right side of the ceiling were Gods and Goddesses from Japanese mythology with Amaterasu in front of the rest of the Japanese Gods and Goddess, her white hair looked like it was following in the wind. In the center of the ceiling were the moon and sun with stars in between the sun and moon. The table itself was a made out of ebony wood.

In one of the chairs on the right side of the circle was a girl that looked like she was 19 years old. The girl had long silvery white hair and her skin was porcelain white, however her eyes were a silvery blue color. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono that had black roses on it. Around her waist was a white obi. The silvery white haired girl smiles at Koichi, "Let me guess, Amaya-chan was the one who woke you up, right?" the girl asked in a sly voice and a smirk on her lips.

"Yes it was her, Kazumi-chan (40)," Koichi grumble to the silvery white haired girl named Kazumi, and sits in the chair that was to the left of her. "So how was your trip to America, Kazumi-chan?" Koichi asked changing the subject. Kazumi smirk turned into a smile, "It was fun, and seeing my friends again was good." She said.

Before she could say anything else, someone entered the room. The two look at who entered. It was an Asian male with long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, and his eyes were a raven black color. He was wearing a red changshan that had a gold Chinese dragon on front of the changshan. The black haired male smiles as he sets his eyes on Kazumi. "Hello Ji-kun, it's good to see you." Kazumi said as Ji sits in the chair to her right.

"Ah, that's right you two both went to America together right?" Koichi asked as both Kazumi and Ji nodded in unison.

"Hai, that's right." Kazumi answered and more people begin to enter the room.

"Looks like the meeting is going to start soon." Ji said and sighs.

* * *

"Sugoi, I didn't know they had a food court!" Keita said when both he and Amaya exit the elevator. In Amaya's hands were plastic bags fill to the brim with grocery items. "Onee-san, are you sure you don't want me to help you with those bags?" He asked a little bit worry.

"Don't worry about it Keita otouto, I may not look very strong, but I do pack a punch." She replied to him cheerfully. Keita looked unsure about what she said to him. "Now then, let's get something to eat." She said and sits on the nearest table with chairs. Amaya then puts down the plastic bags. "Here, why don't I get us something to eat?" She suggested and stands up.

"Are you sure..?" he asked and Amaya smiles.

"It's fine otouto, and keep an eye on the bags for me." She said and walks away from the table.

* * *

"Now then, is there anything someone wants to say to end this meeting?" A woman with the same hair color as Kazumi said but a little bit darker shade making it almost a light gray; however the woman's eyes were a dark brown instead of a silvery blue color. Koichi raises his hand, and the woman points at him allowing him to speak. "Has there been an increase in cases when two females named Konichi Saki and Yamano Mayumi were murdered?" He asks and everyone in the room looks at each other.

"Now that you mention that Koichi, there has been an increase in case when those two female were killed." A male said his accent Australian. The male skin was tan to a golden brown, his eyes a teal color, and his hair was a dark copper brown. He was wearing a dark brown shirt made out of a soft material…maybe cotton, Koichi couldn't tell. Over the dark brown shirt was a green vest. The Australian was also wearing a pair of short brown pants.

"Not that I'm complaining, but it's a little bit weird…" The Australian said.

"I have to agree with Eithan, the cases I'm getting double in amount." An Asian male by Ji said. The Asian male looked really feminine, making anyone who wasn't familiar with telling the difference between a feminine male or female would mistakenly think that he was a girl. The feminine Asian male was wearing an aquamarine colored kimono with a dark olive green obi. His black hair was black and he also had bright lavender bangs with a silver bell tied with a purple ribbon on the left hair bang, and his skin was a normal white skin tone. Around his neck was a silver choker that had an amethyst in the center.

"Anyone else?" the light gray haired woman said and everyone expect Koichi, Eithan, and the Asian male raised their hands. The woman's eyes widened at everyone, "I see…then some of us the adults in this room will check for the problem. Meeting dismiss!" she yelled and everyone stands up and begins to leave the room.

"I better go before he comes in here." Kazumi said and stands up. "He acts like my freaking personal bodyguard…" she murmured and Koichi sighs.

"He does act like a personal bodyguard, like when I flirted with you when we first meet…" he said and shuddered at the memory.

"Yes that was when you were still straight. Anyways I guess I better go and see if he hasn't glared someone to death." She said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Thank you onee-san for showing me around, I didn't know the town changed so much!" Keita said to Amaya who smiled at him.

"You welcome otouto, besides when we get back to the house I can introduce our neighbor's." She said with a cheerful tone to her voice.

"What time onii-san coming home?" He asked curious.

"Maybe somewhere around 7 o'clock." She replied. "Do you want some gelato when we get home?" She asked and Keita looks at her with slightly confused.

"Gelato?"

"Ah, it's an Italian ice cream." She answered and smiles like a little kid.

* * *

A few feet away from the door that led to the meeting room was a man in his 20's. He had dark brown hair that was reached his shoulder blades, normal white skin, and eyes that were a royal azure blue color. The man was wearing a white shirt that had a lion on it, a black leather jacket that reached his knees, and a pair of black jeans. His azure blue eyes glaring at anyone who passed him, some people almost fainted at the glares they were getting from the man. "Hey!" A female voice yelled and the brunet relaxed.

Running towards him was Kazumi smiling at him, however behind her was Ji glaring at the brunet. The brunet returns a glare at Ji. "Sorry you had to wait. You know you could have waited inside the tube…" Kazumi muttered to the brunet not noticing the glaring context between the two males.

"I know Kazumi-sama, but I hate going into those tubes." The brunet replied making sure Kazumi didn't notice the glaring context between him and Ji.

"You know you don't have to put the 'sama' part in my name Leon." Kazumi sighed using the brunet's nickname.

"Hey Kazumi-chan," Ji suddenly said interrupting the brunet who was going to say something.

"You want to have dinner with me, night?" He asked and the brunet gives him a glare. "Er…why not, I don't have anything to do at right now…" She answered and Ji smiles in triumph while the brunet was now giving him the death glare.

* * *

**DING!**

"Keita can you get that, it's probably them." Amaya asked while putting eight nikuman's(41) in a wooden steamer.

Keita nods at his big sister and walks towards the door, and opens it. When he opens the door it revealed three people. One of them was a man in his 40's had tan skin and short black hair. Besides him were two females, the one to the left of him had long dark ash gray hair and pearl gray eyes, while to his right was a little girl who had light chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. "Konbanwa (42), you three must be the neighbors onee-san was talking about. Please come in." Keita said and opens the door wide enough for the three to enter the house.

Once they enter the kitchen, Amaya smiles at them. "Konbanwa Ryotaro-san, I don't know if you remember or not, but this is my otouto Ito Keita." She said and Keita bows.

"Keita, this is Dojima Ryotaro," Amaya point to the man, "his daughter Dojima Nanako," then to the little girl by the man, "and his niece Seta Seiko who's been living with them for the past few months now." She said points her finger to the dark ash gray haired girl.

"N-Nice to meet you." The little girl said in a shy tone.

"It's nice to meet you Keita." Seiko said.

"I remember you now, how's your father been?" The older Dojima asked Keita.

"Good…" Keita said quietly.

"Um, food is almost ready so please get comfortable." Amaya said and walks towards the wooden steamer to check on the nikuman's.

'I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon…but what..?' Amaya thought and opens the wooden steamer to let out the steam.

**Chapter 4 end**

* * *

Note 34: Imouto (Japanese) – Little sister (English)  
Note 35: Iie (Japanese) – Iie is one of the ways to say no in Japanese.  
Note 36: A futon is flat Japanese mattress.  
Note 37: A hakama is traditional clothing for men; however they are used for both genders now a day's.  
Note 38: There's a drama cd for the Devil Summoner game, I think it takes place after the events of 'Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'. Here's a fun fact, Jouji Nakata who voices Alucard from Hellsing is voicing Gouto.  
Note 39: Senpai is used when you are addressing someone who is a higher status then you. Senpai also means senior or superior.  
Note 40: Kazumi (Japanese name) means harmonious beauty.  
Note 41: Nikuman is a Japanese pork bun, which is similar to Chinese pork buns.  
Note 42: Konbanwa (Japanese) – Good evening (English).

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and sorry if this update is late. But finals are coming up soon and I've been busy with school…anyways can anyone guess who that brunet was? I'll give you a hint, this brunet appeared in Kingdom Hearts however he was originally from one of the Final Fantasy games. I'm curious though, does anyone want like a Christmas Omake? Just curious, anyways again sorry if the ending was a bit of a rush. Please review and see you guys in the next update!


	6. Chapter 5 Why?

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been busy with school and there is family drama still going on since Christmas. Anyways in this Chapter we are somewhat going back to see what the guys at BL Academy are doing before they find out about Keita being expelled. Also in this chapter I had a couple of brain farts, sorry if I'm doing too many mistakes.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Gakuen Heaven, Ar Tonelico, or the Shin Megami Tensei series; Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Why..?**

-Yesterday-

'He should be here soon…'Kazuki thought while lending against his family's villa waiting for Keita. To past the time waiting for Keita, Kazuki reflects on his and Keita's time as kids. Keita was so fragile and cute. Kazuki himself was a pre teenager at the time they meet. But when Keita was infected with the X7 virus, it made him feel…guilty and responsible for what happen to Keita. The accident made Kazuki take his promise to Keita more serious than before.

Indeed he was an adult and graduation through college in America, but he had the appearance of an older teenager making anyone who didn't know his true age would guess he was a somewhere in his teens. Kazuki used this to his advantage and I guess you can say he enrolled himself into his own academy under the last name Endo. But to him it was worth it, even if Shinomiya Koji the head of the dormitory would disapprove with how Kazuki breaks his curfew and spend nights off campus to do his chairman duty's (Shinomiya doesn't know that Kazuki is the Chairman). He patiently waited for the day that Keita would come to his academy. The day finally came, but it didn't go the way he planned.

Ousama (43) AKA Niwa Tetsuya picked up Keita and while the two were riding Niwa's motorcycle to the academy, someone made the drawbridge rise up. That was when he got the call that filled his heart with dread. Fortunately both Niwa and Keita were okay, however Keita was knock out cold. Kazuki stayed in the infirmary and waited until Keita woke up. When Kazuki found out that it was the vice chairman, Kuganuma who not only plan to raise the drawbridge when Niwa and Keita were on their way to the academy, but also tried to make both Kazuki himeself and Keita lose the 'MVP Battle'.

If you asked Kazuki what he thought about the Kuganuma. He would answer that the vice chairman was not the brightest crayon in the box, however if you asked him after he founded out about what Kuganuma did. One of Kazuki's eyes would twitch and he would say that Kuganuma was a bit controlling, especially when Kazuki toke over after because it was his grandfather's last request.

It was a good thing that he fired Kuganuma, but his father had to hire a new vice chairman by the name of Munehiro Kagami. His father said that Kagami was an employee of his. When Kazuki first saw him, the man just made him uneasy. Kagami just gave off a feeling of a tyrant to him.

Now that he was thinking about it, Kazuki then remembers something when both him and were young. One day Kazuki caught Keita looking at his reflection in the water and Keita was…talking to his reflection. Not that it was weird since sometimes it was normal for young kids to talk to an imagery friend or their toys, but he could have sworn that Keita's reflection talked back to Keita.

* * *

Nakajima Hideaki was curious. Not that it was abnormal for him to be curious, but it rarely happens. What was making him curious was when he decided to look at Keita files and discovered some of Keita's family members. The first family member that appeared on Keita files was a woman named Ito Akane, or her maiden name Arisato Akane. Akane also had a twin sister named Kaede. Ito Akane had long ginger brown hair with red highlights that were woven in her hair that went down to her waist, but what surprised him were her eyes. Her eyes were a red that were almost a carmine red color. Akane was a psychologist with a master's degree in body language. Unfortunately she died in an accident in 1999.

The second family member of Keita's was a man named Ito Kaito. Kaito had short dark blue hair that went to his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. Like Akane he also had a twin named Aoi. Kaito worked as a detective in Tokyo and was known as someone with a sharp mind, because he would look thoroughly at anything and if it was over looked then he would look at it a second or third time. He also had bad luck in the gambling department.

The third family member he founded out was another man named Ito Koichi. From what he had read about the man was that he was half Japanese and half Greek. Koichi had spikily black hair, ocean blue eyes, and olive skin tone. Koichi is also the owner of one of the more famous animal shelters in Japan and owned another one in a town called Inaba. His mother was a woman named Ito Euanthe, or her maiden name in western name format Euanthe Corinna Demou Euanthe herself was an extremely beautiful woman with long black hair that went to her butt and lime green eyes. Unfortunately she died while giving birth to her child, Koichi.

The last family member was a girl named Ito Amaya. She was almost finished with high school; however what made him interested about her was that she attended a high school by the name 'Gekkoukan'. The reason why was because from memory, 'Gekkoukan' a popular high school was founded by a company called the 'Kirijo Group'. He heard of the school before from some of the students who had cousins and siblings that went to that school. He also had heard rumors that previously where the school used to stand was a laboratory, however one day the laboratory was destroy by an explosion. Nobody knows why it exploded in the first place, but many people think it was an accident.

Anyways back onto the subject, of this girl. Amaya had long dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes like her father's. When she was 10 years old, Kaito sent her to a boarding school in America. However at the age of 13, Amaya got into a car crash. She was uninjured, and Kaito immediately came to America to take her back to Japan.

However before he could read more on Amaya, Nakajima hears the door slam open and he turns in his chair to see Tetsuya smiling. "Yo Hide, you're still on that computer?" Tetsuya asks.

"Hmph, unlike you Niwa I have something called 'work' to do." Nakajima said with the 'work' thing being a lie. Tetsuya almost flinched and the smile on his lips was twitching on the edges of his lips. "Anyways Hide, I'm going to relax somewhere to watch the meteor shower tonight. I was going to ask Keita if he wanted to go out with me to the hot springs, but I can't find him…" Tetsuya muttered and sighs in disappointment.

* * *

Iwai Takuto was drawing someone. Who you ask? Well he was drawing Keita smiling. Before Keita appear Iwai was having depression problems and Shinomiya was the one who would make sure that he at least eats something and making sure he stayed healthy. When Iwai met Keita, when he thrown out some of his sketches. Keita said that his sketches were amazing, and asked if he could keep them since Iwai didn't need them.

Iwai couldn't believe what Keita had said to him, and couldn't help but feel very happy. Besides Kawamoto-san who would encourage him, Keita was the first to praise him. It filled his heart with unknown warmth. Truth be told, one of the reasons why he depression problems was because of his father. Now don't get him wrong, he respected his father since he was the one to teach him how to draw and paint. However even though his father taught him how to draw and paint, Iwai was never praise for his art. Instead his father would enter Iwai's art work in art shows or contests under his name instead of Iwai's, which resulted in making his father famous in the art work and not his son. His mother couldn't do anything because she was only his mistress and was not married to his father.

So I guess you can say that Iwai father was the reason why he was having depression. Thanks to Keita they were slowly going away and he was at least eating on a normal basis. Even Shinomiya started too noticed, but he keeps an eye on Iwai just in case.

"Iwai," A similar voice said and Iwai stops drawing and turns his head around to see Shinomiya. "Have you seen Ito?" Shinomiya asked.

"The only time I've seen Keita was when he came here, because he had to decide what club he would pick to join." Iwai replied to Shinomiya before glancing back at the drawing of Keita.

* * *

"Shunsuke, have you seen honey?" Naruse asked Shunsuke who stopped his bike and looks at the blond.

"Keita? The last I saw him, was when I drop him off at the art club." Shunsuke replied.

"Sou ka(44), well I guess I have to search for honey then." Naruse murmured.

Ever since Keita came to the school, Naruse instantly fell head over heels for him when he first saw Keita. Now Naruse himself was bisexual falling in love with people of both genders, however he was also a bit of a playboy. But he fell for Keita hard, and was determined to get Keita to fall for him.

* * *

**RING! RING!**

Kazuki body jolted when his cell phone suddenly started to ring. He digs into the pocket of the uniform jacket and pulls out his cell phone. He flips it open and holds it to his ear. "Hello?" Kazuki said and listened to whoever was on the other line. Apparently the caller called Kazuki because he needed to do some paper work.

Kazuki couldn't help, but let out a sigh. "Fine I'll come." Kazuki replied and the caller says good bye to him and hung up. Kazuki glance around and begins to text message Keita.

Sorry Keita I'm going to be a bit late, please feel free to either wait for me or just call me if you're not coming because I don't know if I'm going to make it in time for the meteor shower.

He then sent the text message to Keita's new phone and closes his cell phone. 'Hopefully this won't take long, so that I can get back here in time for the meteor shower.' He thought before walking away from the villa. However unknown to both him and the other guys was that fate was a cruel mistress.

* * *

The next morning Kazuki couldn't believe the amount of work he was given. In the end he had to text message Keita again because he couldn't make it in time. And right now he was walking towards his bedroom, but not before pausing at Keita's dorm room door. Kazuki walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Keita, are you in there?" He asked, but Keita didn't answer him.

"Gomenasai(45) Keita for not watching the meteor shower with you." Still no respond. Now Kazuki was starting to worry, "Keita, are you mad at me?" Kazuki asks and grabs the handle. He pushes it down and notice that it was lock. "I may have to get Shinomiya-san to unlock the door it seems…" Kazuki muttered and begins to look around the dorm for Shinomiya, despise growing more tired.

'This is the first time I've seen where Keita doesn't lock his door. He usually leaves his door unlock…' Kazuki thought before he sees Shinomiya walking up the stairs. Shinomiya looks up and raise an eyebrow when he sees Kazuki. "Endo what are you doing up so early?" Shinomiya asked and he also notices that there were black bags under Kazuki's eyes.

"Oh, um…I gotten to bed early and woke up a couple of times during the night." Kazuki replied, not wanting to reveal what he was really doing last night.

"Hmm I see…is there something that you need?" Shinomiya asked Kazaki.

"Um yeah, can you unlock Keita's dorm room?" Kazuki said.

"Why don't you ask Ito himself to unlock the room?" Shinomiya said having an uneasy feeling.

"I knocked on his door, but Keita didn't answer…"Kazuki was also feeling a bit unease.

"Alright I'll unlock the Keita's door I'm getting a bit worry…" Shinomiya said and both males walk up to Keita's dorm room door. Shinomiya pulls out a keyring and selects the key that would open the door. Kazuki watches as Shinomiya inserts the key in a keyhole and they both heard a click, indicating them that the door was now unlock. Shinomiya then grabs the handle and opens the door. Both Kazuki's and Shinomiya's eyes widened, when they see what was inside the room.

The room was simply empty; there were no signs of Keita in the room. However on the desk were a laptop and a blue cell phone by the laptop. Kazuki, feeling dread in his heart, walks up to the laptop and opens it. Meanwhile Shinomiya was looking through the room to see if there was a clue as to where Keita went and why.

Kazuki presses the power button on the laptop and the laptop turns on. Kazuki then move the cursor to an icon that looked like a note pad and clicks on it. Immediately his eyes widens at what it said.

I'm sorry minna for leaving all of a sudden, but…I think that it is better this way. I don't know if I should stay at this academy anymore. I'm going back to my hometown for a while, and I don't know when I will be getting back in contact with everyone. So I'm sorry for being a burden on everyone.

Ito Keita

Kazuki couldn't believe what it said and he just let the shock set in. 'A burden..? No Keita you won't a burden at all…' Kazuki thought and he didn't notice Shinomiya walking up to him and then looks at what Kazuki was reading. Shinomiya eyes also widened at what it said. Shinomiya looks at Kazuki and notices he's expression. "Endo, I think you should go to your room...and I'll tell everyone of this." Shinomiya said and Kazuki couldn't help but agree with Shinomiya.

So both Kazuki and Shinomiya exit the room thinking one thing in unison, 'Why..?' and why was it now that Keita disappear?

**Chapter 5 end**

* * *

Note 43: Ousama (Japanese) – (English) King  
Note 44: Sou ka (Japanese) – (English) I see or I understand  
Note 45: Gomenasai (Japanese) - (English) I'm sorry in a formal way

Celestial Revyateil: Now that summer vacation started a few weeks ago for me, hopefully I will have more time to update. So once again I apologize for not updating for a while and that hopefully I will update without family drama getting in the way. Now I have a few new ideas for this, but I will not say what they are. Anyways I'm going to use the Gakuen Heaven Characters by what Keita calls them and much later they will be refer to their first names. The reason why I use Niwa's first name was that I don't want to call him King or Ousama for the fanfic. Next chapter we are


End file.
